an old link
by Angel Kuchiki
Summary: what happens when a series of events reunite old lovers and old family?
1. Chapter 1

Karin noticed that Toshirou seemed to be thinking about something other than his adopted sister, Momo as he gazed longingly at the sunset.

"What are you thinking about Toshirou?" Karin asked, watching his reaction.

Toshirou flinched, she'd startled him out of his reverie.

"I'm just wondering if I'll ever see my sister again." Toshirou said, looking at the vibrant colors of the sunset with a sad look in his eyes.

Karin frowned, wondering what he meant, after-all, as soon as he got back to the soul society he'd see Momo again.

"Ne, Toshirou, what do you mean?" Karin was now giving him her full attention.

Toshirou looked at her briefly with sad, pain filled eyes.

"I used to have younger twin sisters. One of them looked like me, when she stood in the moonlight her hair would turn a silvery white rather than being her normal ravens-wing black. Her eyes would change color to match her mood, although most people didn't notice the changes, however, her eyes are... sorry, were almost always teal/sea green. The other had jet black hair all the time although her eyes also changed depending on her mood"Toshirou stopped, looking at the fading sunset again.

Karin was shocked, she hadn't known that he had a sister related to him by blood, let alone twin sisters! Wait, that thing with the eyes sounded familiar.

"What did you say their names were?" She asked, wondering if he could possibly be talking about her vizard partner Yuki and her twin sister Hanayu.

They were both vizards and the three of them had become rather good freinds over the years as they fought side by side. "Yuki and Hanayu. Why?" Toshirou answered.

Karin's eyes widened, he had been talking about Yuki and her twin from the vizards!

Karin knew Yuki could be axtremely scary when she was mad or protecting someone, usually that person was Hanayu being deffended from perverts.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nii-samma is something wrong?" Rukia asked, walking into Byakuya's office. She noticed him flinch just before he hid a framed picture in his desk.

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked, looking slightly guilty.

"Your going to be late for your captains and vice captains meeting." Rukia answered.

Byakuya got up and flash stepped towards the meeting.

Rukia waited till she was certain he was in the meeting before she opened the drawer, pulling out the face-down picture. Turning it over her eyes widened. "He knows Yuki-san, the girl who karin introduced me to?" she thought, surprised.

She hurriedly put the picture back the way she found it before heading back to her squad.

The rest of the day Rukia couldn't stop thinking about how it was impossible for Yuki to have been in the soul society with her current level of spirit pressure.

Around lunch, after being unusually silent and working on auto-pilot when she accidentally interrupted Ukitake. Rukia gasped "No way! He knew her before she left soul society!"

It took her a few seconds to realise Ukitake was looking at her questioningly.

"May I ask what you meant, Rukia?" Ukitake asked curiosly.

Rukia blushed, knowing she couldn't lie to her captain. "Is it possible to know someone here who died and then be able to find them in the world of the living?" She asked.

Ukitake's eyes widened with surprise. "I suppose so, although I doubt they would remember their life here. Why? Do you think you have found someone?" Ukitake asked.

"Well, not exactly. Nii-samma has a picture of someone who looks like someone I know in the world of the living." Rukia answered hesitantly.

Ukitake was surprised, there was only one other person Byakuya had a picture of besides his late wife Hisana. Yuki was a close friend of Ukitake and Unohana when she had been in the soul society, and Ukitake, Unohana, and Yamamoto were the only ones who actually knew her besides Byakuya.

"What is her name, if you don't mind me asking." Ukitake asked, curious whether it was Hisana or Yuki.

"Her name is Yuki, why?" Rukia answered, confused.

"No reason." Ukitake answered absentmindedly.

For the rest of the day both of them were unusually deep in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_she remembered pain searing through her right leg as she ran, searching for a way to escape the clutches of the dark haired man as he chased her and her sister through the dark, dusty, and deserted streets. she remembered the horror of seeing those whom she had once protected slam their doors in her face as she ran, panting with the exertion of carrying her unconcious sister on her back. her eyes widened as she stumbled, collapsing helplessly under the weight of her sister's body. she remembered instictivly releasing an unknown energy that had been pent up inside her body, waiting for its release. the brief flicker of hope when she saw him stumble under the pressure, and the utter terror she felt upon seeing his sadistic smirk of animalistic pleasure as he prepared to kill such a strong opponent. she gave one last, desperate attempt to save her sisters life, as she used her last reserves of energy to roll over and cover her younger twin's body with her own, she smiled sadly as the duble crescent shaped blade plunged through her chest and into her sisters. It barely missed her own heart, even as it pierced directly into her most precious possession,her twin, in a single killing blow to her sister's heart. Her sister was murdered without even knowing what hit her. All she could do was hope her twin hadn't felt any pain in her last moments. her last thought was hazy, but she remembered it as clearly as the other events of that day. "I love you nee-chan" fell from her already cold lips as she, too, faded into the darkness that comes just before death._

She sat up in bed, covering her left eye with her hand. That dream had been haunting her for the past few weeks now, but that had been the farthest her dream had gotten so far, and it scarred her to see her younger twin sister, Hanayu, dead before her time.

"Yuki-nee-samma, there's someone here from the kendo club wanting to train with you. What do you want me to tell them?" Hanayu asked walking into their bedroom waiting for an answer.

She looked up, automatically checking her sister for any sign of injury. "Tell them i'll be there in a few minutes." Yuki answered, smiling at her sister in relief. It had just been an extreamly vivid dream.


	4. an

please forgive my long absence I have been going through a long rough patch in my life for awhile now and it is just starting to get better for me. Again, please forgive me. -crying rivers of anime tears for making readers have to wait-


End file.
